


Amaryllis

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, M/M, Multi, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: nothing to heal, no one to save but ourselves





	Amaryllis

Mingyu switches his balance on his feet as he waits for the electronic wall in the isolated garbage alley to open. Rain was falling on his brown trenchcoat yet he pays it no mind. The young man was wearing a brown trenchcoat on top of a white polo shirt with blue necktie. His black slacks are soaking at the ends because of the puddles he has been walking on earlier, his Gucci Oxfords are now dirtied too. He hears three soft beeps and red flashes under the hidden gate. Another flash of red scans his body, he looks left and right to check for anybody who might be following him. Nobody would do that anyway, the place is concealed in the middle of the so-called haunted village. He does not know where that rumor came from but maybe it’s convenient for them. Maybe it’s from Chan or Seungkwan. Maybe they shared scary stories to their classmates which made the area uninhabitable. No one lives within a 5 mile radius. “Kim Mingyu, 0406”, he nods at the cold robotic voice tapping his heel on the ground in impatience. The steel wall opens to a white room. Mingyu enters then removes his trench coat to have his body scanned once again. A screen displays all of the weapons he has and his current vital statistics. When Lyon, their robot scanner slash receptionist, deemed him passable, another white wall uncovers a steel covered hallway, “Thanks Lyon!”, he picks up the coat and slings it on his shoulder. Few agents and spies were passing by and greeting him with a polite smile or nod. The spy heads towards the west wing where he knows the people he is looking for are currently staying.

A yelp welcomes Mingyu inside the headquarters’ clinic. It might as well be called as a general medical ward because of the high-tech equipment available. Both walls were lined up with 5 stretchers, while a cabinet of medicines are installed up on the left wall. Minghao is sitting on a stretcher while Jun cleans his wounds. “What did you do this time?”, Mingyu leans closer to kiss Jun’s crown and Minghao’s unbruised cheek. Those lip cuts and swollen knuckles are telling him the younger got into an unnecessary fight while in the field again. Mingyu rests his chin on top of Jun’s head as he watches the doctor treat his younger boyfriend. “I swear it’s not my fault it’s just that- OW!”, Minghao jolts when the doctor presses the cotton on a cut on his browbone. “Yeah yeah, you were still in the field to observe not to interfere.”, Jun chastises as he pulls another piece of cotton and wets it with the medication. “, the older shakes his head at Minghao’s demeanor. The younger could get really reckless especially if they weren’t around him to keep him on his toes. “They said Amaryllis is not a good choice of a flower.”, Minghao’s brows scrunch as he looks down to his worn-out sneakers. Jun and Mingyu silences, “So I punche-“

“Stupid.”, Mingyu tells him off, walking back to the coat hanger to drape his trenchcoat. “You know how important Amaryllis is to me, Mingyu.”, Minghao braves looking up seeing his boyfriend remove and turn off the thick-framed surveillance glasses he was wearing. “To us.”, Jun’s lips twitch to the side, fiddling with the small strands of cotton left on his hand. The atmosphere suddenly became tense. It was a topic the three never tried opening up, never tried to talk about. Not when it means it could break them. The tallest paces with his back against his boyfriends, “It’s all over Minghao, let’s just move on.”, yet his voice betrays him halfway. “It’s been three years.”, Minghao bitterly states, Jun stands up to dispose of the dirtied cotton balls. After all that has happened, it seems like he lost all the knowledge and will to keep Mingyu and Minghao from fighting. Besides, this talk has been a long time running. “Three years is too long don’t you think?”, the youngest smiles resentfully as he stretches his bruised knuckles back and forth, refusing to look at anybody. It was as if they weren’t just talking casually before, they’re all facing in opposite directions where the other won’t be able to see their faces. Mingyu looks at the blank wall, Jun leans on the table littered with equipment and meds, Minghao stares at the small cuts on his fist.

 

Amaryllis. Jeon Wonwoo has always loved Amaryllis. The boy used to give all his boyfriends Amaryllis when he was still courting all of them. It might sound weird, but they all liked each other anyway. If there was someone who brought them all together, it was Jeon Wonwoo. Splendid beauty. Worth beyond beauty. The agent appreciated them all beyond their differing personalities. Loved Mingyu beyond the awkwardness, loved Jun beyond the naivety, and loved Minghao beyond the snark. He became the bolster to a relationship nobody thought would ever work. Really? Four people? That’s only for people who want to get into three other people’s pants. Yet Wonwoo proved that he does not need that.

Jeon Wonwoo basically lives in the Research and Development department, a timid one his co-workers thought. He was always holed up in his laboratory busy concocting poison and tinkering with the agents’ broken equipment. That’s why they were all surprised when he went after the doctor, the spy, and the foreign agent at the same time. Startling but not impossible.

It was their fourth-year anniversary when Mingyu and Minghao were both called for a quick assignment in downtown L.A. To keep them from waiting, Jun and Wonwoo asked to tag along with them, promising that they’ll stay behind the concealed getaway truck. Mingyu doesn’t really mind but Minghao insists that they just wait back at the headquarters. However, the sweet child he is, he got easily charmed by Wonwoo and Jun. They reasoned that they can handle themselves easily anyway since The Agency won’t hire them if they don’t know how to defend themselves. They might be staying back at the HQ most of the time, but they were also trained to fight just in case they get infiltrated. The doctor and the researcher were just playing cards at the back of the ice cream truck when they hear a loud shot and Mingyu’s panicked voice in the intercom. Wonwoo throws his cards to the side to check up on his boyfriends. “Agent 0406, what is happening?”, Wonwoo sits in front of the surveillance computers, fear creeping up his system. “Hyung, Minghao got shot- fuck!”, a loud explosion breaks out. Wonwoo bolts out of the truck and chases the coordinates of his boyfriends, “Wonwoo no! Don’t go!”, Jun runs and quickly grabs a hold of his collar. “It’s fucking dangerous out there!”

“Didn’t you just hear? Minghao got shot!”

“Wonwoo, calm down. Their coordinates are still moving, let’s wait here please.”, Jun begs tugging at the sleeves of Wonwoo’s shirt.

Panic wracks through both of their bodies when they hear shots near their location, “There was an explosion, Junhui I can’t just stay and wait for them!”, they stare at the street where they are hiding their getaway vehicle. “Wonwoo please we need to go ba-“, gunshots seem nearer to where they are right now. They see Mingyu running towards them with an unconscious Minghao in his arms, “Hit the truck!”, Jun runs to the driver’s seat while Wonwoo rushes Mingyu inside. The older holds the door open for Mingyu, “Faster Mingyu, take care of Minghao,”, the older worries as Mingyu jumps up the vehicle.

Mingyu looks back and sees Wonwoo’s eyes dilating. It was just a shot. Blood starts to seep through his light blue polo Minghao chose for him during their date night. Jun stares back through the window from the driver’s seat to see Mingyu’s unmoving back, he cannot see clearly but he can hear the bang. Another set of shot pierces through Wonwoo’s back and Mingyu sees the undercover men behind Wonwoo getting closer. He dreadfully pulls Wonwoo’s body up. “Drive!”, Mingyu commands banging on the truck’s wall. Mingyu sets Wonwoo’s bloody body on the side beside Minghao who was now half-conscious. The youngest looks at Wonwoo and sees the blood dripping down his chin. His remaining consciousness almost escapes him when he sees the blood-soaked chest of his boyfriend lying beside him. The color reminds him so much of the Amaryllis he used to receive from the older before. Wonwoo coughs a few more blood then reaches a shaking hand out to touch Minghao’s cheek, staring at his eyes. _Sorry._ The oldest could only murmur the words but it seems like it was all Minghao could hear despite Mingyu’s desperate shouts and shots. Angry tears trail down Mingyu’s cheeks as he frantically yells and fires at the tires of the car chasing them. He remembers the grenade Wonwoo showed them earlier, he remembers it being hidden in the protective briefcase the older brought along. He bites at the pin and throws it at the car across their truck’s opened doors. It sticks on the vehicle’s windshield then it explodes, throwing their car off-lane yet Jun maintains acceleration and balances the truck back to keep them away from their enemies.

 

“I told you to save yourself.”, a tear starts to fall on Minghao’s wounded cheek.

Mingyu stares up at the white ceiling, inhaling the smell of biting antiseptics, “I won’t leave you Minghao.”

“Even if Wonwoo gets shot?”, Minghao hops off the stretcher and stares angrily at Mingyu’s back. “Can we not talk about this anymore?”, Jun’s says as if he’s kidding, trying to smile through the tension.

“Was I ever worth saving, Jun?”, the youngest retorts as the doctor turns to him with flushed cheeks, willing the keep the tears in his eyes.

“Yes, Minghao.”, he answers through the blocked feeling in his throat. “Even if it means losing Wonwoo? He wasn’t even supposed to be there!”, Minghao scoffs, shaking his head. “I did not say anything like that, Hao. I don’t want to lose him either. I don’t want to lose you.”, the oldest turns his head down, hiding the tears falling. Complete silence envelopes all of them. “Have you ever thought about how I hate all of you to be my patient?”, Junhui harshly wipes at his tears, trying to laugh through the waterworks. “And it did happen! I hated how it had to be all of you at once.”, Mingyu turns to his partners, listening intently. “I wanted to stop. I don’t even want to be a doctor anymore.”, Minghao rushes to hug Jun and whispers soft no’s. “But you need me to fix you. You need me to heal both of you when your tricks or weapons just don’t work anymore.”, a heavy sob wracks through him. “But I can’t even seem to save a person. Not when it’s Wonwoo on a stretcher.

“Rigor mortis was already kicking in but I’m willing to resuscitate him no matter how many times I have to defibrillate him.”, he closes his eyes and remembers all of them standing in the middle of an isolated deserted road outside L.A. Junhui doesn’t know where he parked but he immediately rushes back to the trailer. He opens the doors and sees all three of his boyfriends bleeding. Mingyu was slumped opposite Minghao and Wonwoo’s unconscious bodies, crying. Jun checks for Minghao’s and Wonwoo’s vitals. Minghao was barely awake, a soft smile pulls up his bloody lips upon seeing Jun, but Wonwoo— Jun checks for neck pulse. “No way.”, he scrambles for the other pulses in other parts of Wonwoo’s body. Hoping to feel some beat, he must be dreaming or anything. It’s not real. He can’t feel anything. Jun slaps Wonwoo’s cheeks, “Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Can you hear me! Please answer me!”, the closed eyes tell him otherwise. He pulls the defibrillator ready in case of emergency and then shocks the dead body in front of him. Jun chants Wonwoo’s name through the tears. An agent discovers the four of them a few minutes later and pulls Junhui away from Wonwoo’s dead body.

Mingyu’s body shakes at all the vivid memories. Wonwoo’s face when he first got shot. The subsequent bangs. Wonwoo’s look at him as he pulls the body up the truck. The cars chasing them down. His scream while firing his ammos back to back. Wonwoo and Minghao’s bodies lying limp behind him.

They have been in the service for years, yet it took only one incident for them to feel broken. All because of a researcher who never failed to give them Amaryllis.

“It’s not even worth fixing anymore Jun.”, Mingyu drops his head on Minghao’s other shoulder. “Wonwoo took a piece of us away with him and we aren’t going to get it back. We won’t have him back.”.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Did you know that Amaryllis is a nymph?”_

_“You don’t say.”, Minghao chuckles at Wonwoo giving him his daily Amaryllis._

_“No really, Amaryllis fell for a man and then a priestess told her to pierce her heart with an arrow then he has to walk in front of the guy’s cottage for a whole month until he notices her. On the last day, she noticed the blood pooling on her feet has grown to flowers so she gave them to the guy. Then they fell in love, the end.”, Wonwoo shares with a shrug when he feels arms around his waist. “Well isn’t that interesting Mr. Researcher.”, Junhui rubs his cheek against Wonwoo’s brown hair, inhaling the citrusy scent. Wonwoo hands Jun his flower and then he turns to kiss his cheek. “Ain’t I sweet Sir Doctor?”, the younger smiles at his boyfriend. “Nah, I can do better.”, Mingyu enters the laboratory, yelping when Wonwoo pinches his arm._

**Author's Note:**

> my mood for today calls for angst and my brain just wont keep still. i just had to write something today and here it is! this was supposedly a drabble but it went over my average word count lmao  
> i guess you can notice how it feels slightly rushed.  
> i hope you felt the pain too.  
> :---)  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A KUDOS OR COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT!  
> PLEASE VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN!


End file.
